galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Morian
Morian is a cold land filled with rocky snow covered mountains and large areas of tundra. It is full of large man eating monsters like ogre, trolls, giants, and dragons. Life in Morian is short and cruel, if the weather doesn't kill you the monsters will. The inhospitable environment has turned the natives of Morian into some of the strongest, merciless, and cruel warriors of Galea. Morian's are tall and physically strong with a ruthless and cold heart capable of horrible monstrosities. The sheer strength and brutality of Morian's is what has kept the country from falling to the wild barbarians of Morgath, and the impossible machines of Miltia. Morian has numerous races that call it home, Humans, Orcs, Minotaurs, Half-Dragons, Hobgoblins, Degyn's, and Tieflings. Morian is ruled by King Gurdahl, a ruthless, increadably strong Morian human, that has subjucated the Morian people through sheer force. However since King Gurdahl as come to power the Morian's are united, and thirsty for bloodshed. The main god that is worshipped in Morian is none other than Garm the god of rage and slaughter, he is viewed as a source of strength for the Morian people. Riona is another god that is highly worshipped in Morian, for without her to promote lust in individuals the kingdom of Morian would collapse. Morian is not known for its magical capabilities but witches are a common sight in Morian, but the people tend to avoid magic users due to experiences with witches. Morian is sexist and views women as possessions at best but a woman warrior is highly sought after. Settlements *Norsca - Capitol of Morian and home to King Gurdahl *Keflavic *Selfoss *Grindavik *Hofn *Vogar *Bolungarvik *Hafnir *Laugar *Kopaskar *Rif *Suovik *Holmavik *Lonsbakki History Morian has a long history of bloodshed and internal strife. It was founded in -3645 P.C.E. and has remained a strong kindom despite its constantly changing boarders. Under the rule of King Gurdahl however the kingdom of Morian has almost doubled in size for those that don't join him, die. Geography *The Maw - A cave in the north east area of Morian, has a rift to the abyss that sometimes spits out demons. *The Cliffs of Insanity - Huge sheer cliffs that make a natural barrier around Norsca. *Lake of the Lost - several rivers form a lake known as the lake of the Lost, it is a dangerous lake where fishermen vanish year after year. Military Morian military is incredibly huge boasting over 100,000 troops for everyone in Morian can be considered a soldier. Everyone has to learn how to defend themsleves from a young age in morian, for if they don't learn the monsters of Morian will kill them. Morian fighters are some of the scariest, brutal, killers of the kingdom. They are large men, standing around 6 and a half feet tall, clad in black spiked heavy full plate armor, and usually wielding a greatsword or greataxe. The elite of Morian fighters are known as the Skull Knights and they are the power that pushes the boarders of Morian ever further. Other notable Morian forces are the Dragon Riders, Berserkers, and Ice witches which all contribute greatly to Morian's overall power. Government & Law Size: Economy: Loyalty: Stability: Fame: Infamy: Ruler: King Gurdahl Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Grand Diplomat: Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: